Sleeping Beauty Ala Kingdom Hearts
by Shiroi Karen
Summary: Gimana kalo drama Sleeping Beauty dimainkan oleh characters nya Kingdom Hearts? Yang jelas, OOC sangat tampak dan jangan complain kalo Anda masuk rumah sakit setelah baca fic ini. #author bingung bikin summary
1. Chapter 1

**Jeng Jeng Jeng Jeng... SUPER AUTHOR DATANG! (digampar readers) Iye iye. **

**Ini adalah pertama kali nya saya bikin fanfic Kingdom Hearts, biasanya bikin fanfic Vocaloid. Jadi harap maklum kalo nggak lucu. Saya mendapat ide dari cerita Sleeping Beauty**

**Terima kasih buat ****KamikazeKurobara2301****, ****CoreFiraga****, dan ****Hibiki Kira**** yang udah ngasih inspirasi dan ide buat fic ini. Arigatou!**

**Yosh kita mulai aja!**

**Sleeping Beauty Ala Kingdom Hearts**

**Disclaimer : Disney dan company lainnya (Karen gak afal #plak)**

**Genre : Humor**

**Pairing : gak jelas, karena authornya juga gak jelas. Liat aja di ceritanya**

**WARNING! : fanfic ini tidak baik untuk kewarasan Anda!**

**Selamat mencicipi (?)**

Di sebuah masa dimana dunia masih terdiri dari desa-desa yang kemudian bergabung menjadi kelurahan, lalu jadi kecamatan, kota, provinsi, ... (readers: niat cerita nggak sih?!).

Oke.. Zaman dahulu, pokoknya duluuuuuuuu sekali, pokoknya jaman yang masih dulu dulu banget (?), ada sebuah kerajaan bernama The Kerajaan That Never Was (?) yang dipimpin oleh seorang raja freak dan cool bernama Demyx. Ia memiliki sekampung istri (?), maksudnya seorang istri bernama Marluxia. Kenapa Marluxia jadi ratu? Karena dari seluruh anggota Organization, cuma dia yang gendernya gak jelas #plak

Pokoknya Raja Demyx itu super cool and narsis. Semenit sekali ngaca. Bahkan lorong istana itu dipenuhi cermin aneh aneh untuk Demyx berkaca.

Saking narsis nya tu raja sampe-sampe permaisurinya gak tahan liat mukanya. Tiap hari ia berusaha menahan hasratnya untuk muntah. Namun tetap saja. Semakin dipandang, semakin banyaklah muntah yang terjadi (?)

Marluxia nggak kepengen dan nggak sudi punya anak turunan Demyx, sedangkan script author menyuruh Marluxia punya anak.

Akhirnya author nyolong anak dari panti asuhan terdekat (?), itupun dengan perjuangan bermati raga karena banyak bayi yang ogah punya ayah macem Demyx.

Demyx : penghinaan! Ane yang keren n' Awesome gini dihina-hin.. UGHYAA! (?)

Author : DIAM~

Akhirnya Author udah males jogging keliling dunia mencari anak. Ia pun mengambil jalan singkat dengan menyeret seorang anak umur 17 tahun yang lagi ngorok sekaligus untuk mempercepat jalan cerita biar nggak usah nungguin bayinya umur 17 tahun dulu (biaya pendidikan mahal #plak) Author menaruh bayi, eh, anak 17 tahun itu di dalam box bayi biar terkesan meyakinkan.

Anehnya, walaupun udah diseret-seret layaknya karung goni, anak itu TETAP tidur! Author sampe menyesal memilih anak itu karena takut nggak bangun pas dicium sama pangeran, malah jadi keenakan.

DING DING DONG DOOOONNGGG

Bel pengumuman di mall mall berkumandang di The Kerajaan That Never Was

Demyx : WOI, RAKYAT! GUE 'PUNYA' ANAK! KUMPUL DI ISTANA SEKARANG, YAH! KALO NGGA GUE SITA CERMIN RIAS ISTRI KALIAN! *teriak dari kamar tidur pake Toa kayak KaDes mau rapat (?)*

Untunglah seluruh cermin indah Demyx di istana itu high quality, jadi gak bakal pecah walaupun diteriakin sama Demyx pake gelombang ultrasonik

Rakyat segera berbondong-bondong datang ke istana mengantri sembako (?). Gitulah, Rakyat dan Raja sama sama gak bener.

Mereka menyaksikan seorang anak (yang gak bisa dibilang) kecil sedang berbaring di peti mati (box bayinya udah jebol) dan dipertontonkan dihadapan masa

Demyx : Saya umumkan bahwa saya mempunyai anak cewe!

Serentak anak seperdelapan (?) baya itu meloncat dari peti matinya. Ternyata 'anak' itu adalah ROXAS!

Roxas : UAPA?! GW TU COWO wo wo wo... ! *bergema-gema*

Author turut kagum dengan Demyx karena dapat membangunkan Roxas dengan instan

Rakyat langsung bisik bisik bersisik (?)

"Suaranya merdu sekali"

"Saya terharu mendengar suaranya"

"Pengen nangis gue.. Hiks (?)"

"Disini senang. Disana senang. Diii MANA MANA hatickyu senang!"

"Kaya kalsium, bikin tulang kuat... Daaann BIKIN kamu bebas meloncat!"

"La la la lalalala la la la lalalala la la la lalalala..."

Dan para hadirin pun mengadakan konser amal dadakan...

Raja suka musik, rakyat pun cinta musik.

Hehehe...

.

.

.

.

.

*krik*

*krik*

*krik*

.

.

.

.

.

Gaje lah.. Lanjot...

Jadi yaaaaa,,, tiba-tiba dari genteng istana turun 3 peri keren jelita (?). Bagaimana cara turunnya? Akan kita kupas cuci, potong, rebus, hidangkan (?) *emangnya masak sop?* di lain waktu (ya elah..)

Yang jelasss... Peri itu turunnya loncat karena nggak punya sayap (peri macam apa? Peri jejadian XD)

Mari kita sambut! Peri pertama: Xigbar! *plok plok plok plok* Xigbar turun ke bawah (iya lah...) dan mendarat dengan mulus. Kalo diliat dari jauh sih kayak jemuran tetangga yang jatoh nubruk (?) muka author

Peserta fashion show (?) yang kedua : Zexion! Zexion turun disinari spotlight 1000 watt. Zexion kan tergolong gelap (?) dengan rambut abuh-abuh (?) nya dibanding anggota organization yang lain yang rambutnya warna warni.

Peri ketiga: Lexaeus! GROMFYENG! (?) Lexaeus turun kepala duluan sehingga mati. Iyalah! Wong badan segede traktor masih nekat terjun bebas.

Tapi roh nya memakai mantra yang harusnya buat Roxas, yakni bisa idup lagi kalo dicium, dan menyuruh author menciumnya sebagai asuransi jiwa.

Readers: ih.. Author ngarep..

Author : idih amit tralala! Kan si Lexaeus yang minta!

Readers: yang nulis cerita siapa?

*krik krik* (Hai, Dik Jangkrik! #plak)

Poko'e (?) author udah gak bisa ngomong apa apa lagi dalam menghadapi reader yang banyak cing cong (?)

Author hanya terpaku melihat Lexaeus yang tepar tak bernyawa.

Author: Cium gak ya? Gue kan udah milik Roxas (#ngayal). Tapi kalo nggak dicium, cerita nggak bisa berlanjut

Readers: ah! Author lama! Sini biar gw yang cium! *muah*

Dijamin setelah kalimat diatas, banyak readers yang ngambek atau masuk UGD karena syok.

Lalu Xigbar mengayunkan cabang-pohon-nemu-di-jalan (?) ajaibnya

Xigbar : Xas (?), gue kasih lu kecantikan #plak

Seketika itu juga, Roxas jadi cantik (APAH?)

Gausah kaget begitu.. Dari dasarnya kan Roxas cowo cantik...

Oke, silahkan Zexion!

Zexion : Rox, sori yeh. Tapi dengan terpaksa namun pasti, saya menyihirmu jadi punya suara bagus

Marluxia : *nangis* Zexion.. Teganya... *cemburu*

Tiba-tiba dari genteng istana jatuhlah orang lagi! (Ni istana kok tiap kali ada hujan orang?)

GEDUBRAK!

Suara menggema-gema ke seluruh pelosok dunia dan terciptalah gempa bumi lokal

Kita pastikan dulu gak ada yang akan jatoh lagi...

Oke... Udah gaada. Lanjot~

Ternyata yang jatuh tadi adalah penyihir jahat yakni... Luxord!

Luxord : DEMYYYYYYYXXXX! (Myx.. myx... x...x... x...)

Demyx : eh emak! Ada apah?

Marluxia : (mertua gue kok kece? Gak kayak suami gue)

Luxord : Lo liat kodok gue gak, si Jupri? Tadi dia kabur kesini

Demyx : wah, gatau deh... Cari aja di kebun mawarnya Marlux

Luxord : oke deh. Rox! Bantuin gue nyari! Ntar gue kasih berkat

Roxas : WOI! Chara utama nih! CHARA UTAMA! Chara utama ko' diperbudak?

Namun akhirnya Roxas nurut sama Luxord untuk mencari kodok kesayangannya, Jupri, di taman mawar Marluxia.

Luxord : ROOX! Ketemu kaga?! *teriak dari ujung taman*

Roxas : kagaaaaaa...

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar. Namun pada saat istirahat, Luxord melihat sebuah makhluk ijo ijo disebelah Roxas.

Luxord : eh eh eh eh ROXAS! Ketemu!

Roxas : mana? Mana? *celingukan kiri kanan*

Luxord : arrgggh.. Lu berdiri dulu deh!

Roxas : *berdiri* oke?

Luxord : nah! Itu itu! Dibelakang lu!

Roxas : man- CPYEK... (?)

GROKOKOKO.. HOEK..

Kodoknya Luxord muntah karena gepeng diinjek tubuh mungil Roxas #plak

Luxord kaget. Roxas kaget. Author kaget. Readers nya? Author gak tau :P

Luxord cengo menatap kodoknya yang udah ada tato sol sepatu (?)

Luxord : R..r...r...ro...

Roxas : kenape sih lu? Gue tau lu gak cadel, makanya jangan begitu.

Yah ampun Roxas.. Tidak bisakah kau membaca suasana? Orang, eh- Nobody lagi marah kok malah dilawakin?

Gak pake ba bi bu be bo, Luxord langsung mengerahkan segala serangannya ke arah Roxas karena membunuh kodok tercintanya, Jupri

Roxas lari tunggang langgang dan mencoba bersembunyi dari kejaran maut Luxord.

Seluruh rakyat cengo dan bertepuk tangan setelah selesai menyaksikan drama tragis itu. Rakyat pun pulang ke rumahnya sambil menghapus air mata penuh haru dan penyesalan (?)

Nah.. Kira kira, kemana sih Roxas bakal sembunyi? Apakah Luxord dapat menangkap Roxas? Dimana pangeran cerita ini? Gimana nasib koleksi cerminnya Demyx? Akankah kecakepan Marluxia bertambah? Akankah Lexaeus diet (?)

Makin gajelas aja.. Yang pastinya,

**To be Continued!**

**Wahaha! Gaje kah? Ajaib kah?**

**Mohon reviewnya yah! Kalau reviewnya kurang dari 8, Karen gak lanjutin XD 8 review dari orang yang berbeda-beda, lho!**

**Next chapter! Roxas and the Seven 'Dwarf'!**

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Mission and Trio Serdadu

**Hai hai! Kembali lagi ke Sleeping Beauty ala Kingdom Hearts chapter 2!**

**Sebelumnya, maaf kalau Karen update duluan sebelum mencapai target 8 reviewer. Kemarin ada yang lagi nge-**_**rage**_**, dan kayaknya dia masih marah sama Karen dan Chalice-san. Jadi, fic ini update cepet sebagai permintamaafan kepada **_**'orang yang dimaksud'**_**. Mungkin chapter ini pendek, karena gak ada ide XD Anyways, semoga bisa terhibur dengan fic ini!**

**Maaf! Karen jadi curhat! Kita mulai aja!**

**Desclaimer : Kingdom Hearts bukan punya Karen! But this story belongs to ME!**

**Sleeping Beauty ala Kingdom Hearts**

**~Chapter 2~**

Sekarang kita cap cus aja ke Roxas yang lagi dikejar Luxord. Telah Anda ketahui bahwa Luxord marah besar dan berencana membunuh Roxas karena telah menginjak kodok kesayangannya, Jupri.

Roxas dikejar sampai keseluruh pelosok dunia, mulai dari Jepang, Singapura, Cina, Pakistan, Prancis, Belanda, Australia, Amerika, sampai Indonesia. Mereka sempat bersilahturahmi ke rumah Author (?). Mereka juga sempat mengunjungi Bali dan Keraton Yogyakarta untuk menyaksikan keindahan bumi putra Indonesia. Lah, ini mau kejar kejaran atau honeymoon?

Oke deh. Akhirnya Roxas ditolong oleh Dewa Api (?) untuk keluar dari uber uberan gajelas itu.

Roxas : hooshh.. Hoshhh... Whaaduh... Muakasih bangeth udah nolongin hamba

Dewa Api : gapapa, bro'! Gue juga seneng bantuin cowo unyu kaya elo

Roxas : *sweadrooped* (dalam lubuk hati cintanya Axel (?) : edan ini Dewa... gaol nya bersahaja) Uh.. by the way, nih, Wa...

Dewa Api : we wa we wa! Lo kira gue waria?

Roxas : eh, gue gak bilang loh! Lu yang nyadar sendiri

...

...

...

Dewa Api : *pundung* (gak elit banget seorang/sebuah/sesuatu Dewa Api bergaya pundung bersekseh (?))

Roxas : hellooo? Helloo? Masih idup? *kibas kibas tangan depan muka Dewa Api*

Dewa Api : aaarrgghh! Oke! Anyway, lu ngapain ke sini? *ganti topik*

Roxas : lah? Kan ente yang gendong ane ke sini. Gimana sih? *pasang ekspresi kaget plus plus*

...

...

...

...

...

*kruikikikikikikikikkkkk (?)*

Dewa Api : susah yah ngomong sama elo

Roxas : lah elu nya yang aneh buat diajak ngomong! Udah cepet ngomong tujuan lu nyeret gw kesini itu apa?! *pasang muka serius*

Dewa Api : *blushing* ((alamak... Roxie cantik bangeeett...)) O-oke.. Jadi, kan gue udah bantuin elo dari kejaran mautnya Kakanda Poker (?). Sekarang, mau gak lu bantuin gue?

Roxas : bantuin apa? Yang wajar aja yah! Nanti rusak imej gue.

Dewa Api : mudah kok! Gue cerita dulu ya.. Jadi, sebenernya ortu lo udah nyiapin tunangan buat elo. Tunangannya adalah pangeran dari Kerajaan Holokapa Polokapa Blopopopopopp (?). Masalahnya, pangerannya itu kembar!

Roxas : terus gue harus jadi poliandri gitu?

Dewa Api : B-bukan gitu maksud gue! Daripada lu jadi poliandri mah, mendingan gue yang nikahin elo!

Roxas : hah?

Dewa Api : *blush* A-aa... Lupakan lupakan! Maksud gue, salah satu dari kedua pangeran itu adalah anak titisan gue, dan yang satu lagi adalah anak titisan tetangga gue. Tetanggaku itu orangnya cakep banget! Sayangnya, dia menganut Twincest. Kemungkinan besar, pangeran dari anak titisan tetangga gue mencintai saudaranya sendiri! Dan kemungkinan dia bakal membunuhmu kalo saudaranya jatuh cinta padamu, atau kau ditunangkan sama dia!

Roxas : memangnya aku tidak bisa menolak prosesi jodoh-menjodoh ini?

Dewa Api : kayaknya sih gak bisa. Kalo kau menolak, mereka akan membunuhmu karena telah meningkari janji yang dibuat orang tua mereka!

Roxas : hmm.. Kayaknya masalah serius nih. Oh iya, jadi permintaanmu apa?

Dewa Api : i-itu... em... Ja-jadi... Sebenarnya pangeran yang anak titisan gue itu... Suka sama elo at the first sight

(sound effect : JRUENG JENG JUUUUEEEEEEEEEEENNNGGGG TAK BUM CES!)

Roxas : ... APPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAA?! Wa, gue ini udah teridentifikasikan secara resmi dan halal sebagai cowok tulen nan kece dan normal! Masa iya gue disuruh nikah sama COWWWWOOOOOOOOOO?!

Dewa Api : *muka polos* *Author muntah ditempat (?)* nyantai mbak. emang gue nyuruh lu nikahin anak titisan gue?

Roxas : b-bukan begitu jugaaaa!

Dewa Api : oke. Jadi, demi keselamatanmu, aku meWAJIBkan kamu bersembunyi di tengah hutan sampai para pengawal Kerajaan Holokapa Polokapa Blopopopopopp menyerah untuk mencarimu.

Roxas : got the point. Lalu?

Dewa Api : aku akan menganugerahkan karunia kepada pangeran titisan gue untuk membuat saudaranya sembuh dari penyakit Twincest. Kalau saudaranya udah sembuh, kau dapat menjalankan prosesi pertunangan dengan kedua pangeran dengan tenang.

Roxas : *kicep* pada akhirnya juga gue yang dirugikan...

Dewa Api : t-tunggu! Kalau pangeran itu sudah terbebas dari Twincest, kau bisa memilih salah satu dari pangeran yang cocok dihatimu. Jadi nanti kau akan dinikahkan oleh SATU pangeran. Bagaimana?

Roxas : hmm.. Baiklah! Kuterima tantanganmu!

Sepertinya seorang Roxas telah melupakan jenis gendernya, saudara saudara. Kita doakan kematiannya segera (?)

Dewa Api : baiklah! Sebaiknya kau segera bersembunyi di Hutan Volgerekep Pon pon Fyuu (apa lagi ini?). Aku dapat merasakan pengawal kerajaan yang berjalan mendekat!

Roxas : *lari kopat kapit* g-gawat! Aku buta peta! Wa, tunjukin arahnya dong!

Dewa Api : Baiklah. TRIIIING!

Dewa Api meneleport Roxas ke pinggir Hutan Volgerekep Pon Pon Fyuu. Sebelum Roxas sempat mengambil napas, ia telah mendengar suara kuda lumping dibelakangnya. Dengan kepastian yang teramat-sangat, Roxas tau bahwa dibelakangnya adalah pasukan Kerajaan Holokapa Polokapa Blopopopopopp yang mengejarnya untuk dibawa kepada kedua pangeran itu.

Mau tidak mau, Roxas berlari masuk ke dalam hutan. Jalanan yang penuh semak belukar menyebabkan jubah hitam kegedeannya ngangkut melulu. Tapi ia masih menjaga diri untuk tidak melepas mantel kesayangannya dan lari hanya memakai kaos dalam pink dan boxer lope lope (?)

Hingga ia terpojok di jalan buntu. Ia tidak bisa lari lagi. Dihadapannya, ada seorang Human dan 2 Nobody berkuda (zaman sudah berubah #plak) yang gegap gempita laksana sang surya yang terbit dari ufuk timur dengan baju zirah yang berkemilauan, baru dipoles kemaren #plak

Salah satu dari pasukan itu membuka helmet nya. Ia menggoyang goyangkan kepalanya dengan selow mosyen, dan berakhir dengan antena kecoa nya yang patah (?)

Tak mau kalah, orang kedua melempar lempar pensilnya ke udara, dan melakukan tornado turn (?) sambil naik sepeda roda satu. Jadi deh badut XD

Sementara orang ketiga yang kayaknya paling waras, melakukan joget ngebor pakai sapu terbangnya Holy Potter (?). Badannya joget patah patah. Kepala didongakkan ke atas dan mulutnya dibuka 150 derajat. Lidahnya dijulur julurkan, sedangkan tangan pake jogetnya Cleopatra dan kakinya goyang samba. Bisa Anda bayangkan, keenam bagian tubuh Anda melakukan kegiatan yang berbeda beda dan extreme.

Roxas kicep

Ini serdadu atau Trio Macan?

Ternyata gerakan gerakan itu adalah Mars dan Yell mereka. Pada akhiran, mereka membentuk pose kepiting, unicorn, dan mermaid sambil berteriak,

"Holokapa!"

"Polokapa!

"Blopopopopopp!"

"WE CAN DO IT! YEAH!"

Roxas : oke oke. Pertunjukan kalian bagus sekali, tapi saya gak bawa duit buat nyumbang. Buat usul nih, mendingan lo pada pake kecrekan dari botol plastik sama beras, biar efek orkestra nya lebih mendalam. Oke? Yaudah, gw pergi dulu. Waisalam

1 : Tttuuuuuunngguuu dulu, pemuda ganteng. Gak semudah itu! Kami datang kesini dengan sebuah tujuan mulia dan terhormat. Mohon disimak baik baik apa saja yang kami ucapkan dan omongkan pada pagi yang indah ini.

2 : Kami, serdadu ternama dari Kerajaan Holokapa Polokapa Blopopopopopp, ditugaskan untuk menangkapmu, dan dibawa kepada Baginda dan Permaisurinya, atas perjanjian pertunangan Kerajaan Holokapa Polokapa Blopopopopopp dengan ortu Anda, King Demyx dan Queen Marluxia.

3 : Karena itu, mohon kerjasamanya.

1 : Kairi, gue tau suara habis gegara yell mulia kita. TAPI NGOMONGNYA JANGAN KEPENDEKAN JUGA!

3 (yang telah kita ketahui bernama Kairi) : tanggunganku sebagai ketua kan berat. Kalian jangan terus menyalahkanku atas tindak tanduk yang diperbuat olehku pada hari ini. Karena pada hakikatnya, ketua harus banyak berkorban demi kesukesan kelompoknya dan...

2 : setop! Orang ngomong 1 kata, lu ngomong satu paragraf!

Kairi : apa sih, Namine?! Kau tidak usah ikut campur! Ini konflik antara aku dan Larxene!

1 (yang telah kita ketahui bernama Larxene) : tapi ucapan Dik Namine ada benarnya. Saat aku ngomong 1 kalimat,...

Kairi : aku ngomong 1 paragraf

Larxene : gue 1 paragraf,...

Kairi : gue 1 bab.

Larxene : kalo gue 1 bab,...

Kairi : gue bikin novel

Larxene : kalo gue bikin novel,...

Kairi : gue bikin redaksi (ha?)

Larxene : kalo gue bikin redaksi,...

Kairi : gue punya toko buku yang udah punya anak cabang, sampai cucu cucu cabang diseluruh World That Never Was

2 (yang telah kita ketahui bernama Namine) : sudah, kawan kawan! Jangan bertengkar! Musuh utama kita ada di san-... *nunjuk arah Roxas*

..

..

..

..

..

LarxKarNa (?) : EEEEHHH? MANA ORANGNYA?!

Sementara itu di tempat lain...

Roxas : fiuh... Untunglah mereka debatin Gramedi*. Aku jadi sempat kabur. *lirik kiri kanan* kira kira aku harus sembunyi dimana, yah, ditengah hutan ini?

**To Be Continued!**

**Balas review~**

**To : CoreFiraga**

Bayangkan aja gayanya Xemnas sesak napas karena hari tua tinggal 2 detik XD

Wkwkwk.. Kalau Zexion ditebas Marluxia, Demyx akan jadi pahlawan kebenaran (lho?)

Sip! Sudah lanjut! Arigatou buat reviewnya!

**To : synstropezia**

Yap! Pada awal main KH (358/2 days), Karen sempat mengira cewek di Organization XIII ada 2, Larxene dan Marluxia. Tapi setelah Karen tau bahwa Marluxia itu cowok, Karen sempat ragu. Akhirnya, jadilah fic ini XD *curhat*

Sudah update! Terima kasih telah bersedia mereview fic Karen!

**To : Chalice07**

Hmmm.. Siapa yah pangerannya? Mungkin Xemnas #plak! Atau Sephiroth? *ditinju* ah! Xehanort aja deh! *dibunuh*

Jangan kissu Roxas! Nanti Riku ((Pasangan fujo baru XD #plak!)) dan Larxene (enggak banget!) NGAMUK!

Yeph! Karen takut kena kutukan Ente Isla language nya Zexion XD

Ha'i! Arigatou buat reviewnya!

**To : XiiiAxelisora**

Maaf Karen gak bisa update kilat! Bukan hanya halangan review yang kurang, tapi juga ide dan jadwal sekolah yang padat dat dat XD

Sudah update! Terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya!

**To : Dark Kuroi**

Karena kalau nama kodoknya Shiroi Karen kan lebih nggak lucu lagi XD

Sudah update! Arigatou udah mau review!

**To : creativeactive**

Arigatou buat usulnya! Karen udah masukin chara cewek di fic ini! Maaf kalau chara nya kelewat OOC XD

Namine sudah dimasukkan! Arigatou udah mau review! :D

**To : Kira Ria 18**

Hmm... Mungkin Shiroi Karen yang jadi tunangan Roxas *ngarep* *dibunuh XD*

Ah iya! Karen hampir melupakan Xion! Maaafff! XD Karen akan pikirkan buat jabatan Xion XD

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya!

**Ookee... Mungkin udah ada beberapa yang Karen bales reviewnya lewat PM. Tapi Karen lupa yang mana aja. Jadi Karen bales ulang disini, yah! Gomen ne!**

**Haha! Maaf kalau gak lucu dan gaje! Dan di bagian Trio Pengawal itu ada debatnya. Maaf, karena kebiasaan itu sudah mendarah daging XD kalau dihilangkan pun, Karen bingung buat lanjutannya.**

**Oh iya! Pertanyaan terakhir Roxas boleh dijawab oleh Reader! Reader boleh mengusulkan APA SAJA tentang tempat persembunyian Roxas di kolom review! Tidak ada batas waktu!**

**Okaaayy! Target review untuk chapter 3 adalah 14! Maksudnya, total review 14, bukan jumlah review per chapter.**

_**Mind to review? **_


End file.
